The present invention generally relates to the removal of camshaft gears that are associated with high power diesel engines, and more specifically, but not exclusively, concerns tooling components that are used to facilitate the removal of such camshaft gears from camshafts.
Typical camshaft gears for high horse powered diesel engines have to transmit very high torque to a camshaft. Such camshafts routinely have to sustain variable loads imposed on the camshaft by modern high-pressure injection systems and valve train actuating mechanisms. These high variable loads require the camshaft-gear assembly to be assembled with a high interference fit between the camshaft and the camshaft gear. In one method of assembly, the camshaft gear is shrunk fit onto the camshaft in order to create the high interference fit.
Removal of such tightly fitted camshaft gears from the camshaft can be problematic for mechanics in rebuild/field workshops. One problem is that an engine compartment for these types of diesel engines can be small and movement within the compartment can be restricted. This can make removal of the camshaft gear within the engine compartment rather difficult. One solution to this problem is to remove the entire camshaft-gear assembly from the engine before the camshaft gear is removed from the camshaft. This camshaft removal method can be, however, quite labor intensive.
To further complicate matters, traditional tooling generally has problems with gripping the camshaft gear. One way to improve the tool grip is to machine numerous threaded holes into the camshaft gear. These holes can be machined when the gear is initially manufactured or afterwards during gear removal. When the gear is removed, the tooling is secured to the threaded holes. One problem is that machining of these holes can create additional labor costs, and the threading in the holes can be prone to stripping.
These threaded holes usually are not machined in the same location for different types and sizes of gears. One solution is to use separate tooling to remove each type of gear. However, this solution can create storage and cost problems. Another solution is to make gear attachment bolts of the tooling slidable along a base plate. One problem associated with this solution is that a mechanic must ensure that these bolts are properly aligned between the camshaft gear and the base plate. If the bolts are improperly aligned, a large amount of shear stress will form on the bolts, and this can lead to a catastrophic failure of the tooling.
As will be clear from the following description, the present invention improves the removal procedure for removal of camshaft gears from camshafts in a novel and unobvious manner by providing an easier procedure and one which is safer and faster to perform.
A kit of tooling components for facilitating removal of a gear having blanking holes from a shaft according to one embodiment of the present invention comprises a plurality of jaw members which are constructed and arranged to fit through the blanking holes of the gear and to engage the gear, a jack which is constructed and arranged to exert force on the shaft, a plate which is constructed and arranged to brace the jack, and a set of studs which are constructed and arranged to transmit force exerted on the plate by the jack onto the jaw members.
In a related embodiment of the present invention, a method of removing a gear having blanking holes from a shaft is disclosed. The method of removing the gear includes providing a kit of tooling components that include a plurality of jaw members, a plurality of studs, a plate, and a jack. The studs are coupled to the jaw members, and the jaw members are inserted through the blanking holes in the gear. The jack is aligned with the shaft. The studs are attached to the plate with the jack being positioned between the plate and the shaft. The gear is removed from the shaft by extending the jack.
One object of the present invention is to provide a kit of tooling components that facilitate an improved procedure for removing a camshaft gear from a camshaft.
Related objects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following description.